fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Katsopolis
This article is about Jesse and Becky's son. For Jesse and Pam's father, Nick, see Nick Katsopolis. Nicholas "Nicky" Katsopolis II (played by Daniel Renteria (season 5) and Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit (seasons 6–8); born November 12, 1991) is a fictional character on Full House. He is the son of Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis, and the identical twin brother of Alex. In Fuller House, he becomes an adoptive brother to Pamela. Description He was born to Jesse and Becky Katsopolis, who named him after Jesse's father Nick Katsopolis whom gave him great hair and raised him. Becky got pregnant with Nicky and his twin brother Alex and had trouble breaking the news to Jesse. She tries to tell him in a candlelight dinner but Jesse was too happy to go on tour. Later she told him in a game of Pictionary. On Michelle's birthday, they had the twins. In "Nicky and/or Alexander", Jesse mixes them up by taking off their booties and put Alex's booties on Nicky. Later he inks Alex's foot. Then Becky finds out. He is blonde, has blue eyes, and wears blue pajamas (as Michelle knew and Stephanie didn't in "The Perfect Couple"). Personality Nicky, much like Alex, is a humorous and mischievous character. Throughout the seventh and eighth seasons, they caused trouble worth more than the two of them combined, let alone singular. They adore each other, which caused them to cling on each other until Jesse and Becky had them find their own personalities. They also were the focus of Jesse's attention and he tried to raise them the way that his own father never had, but it usually led to them overpowering him until Becky comes in with her motherly advice to him. Nevertheless, they are both still mischievous and cause much stress to their parents' lives. His full name is Nicholas Katsopolis (which was addressed only once in "The Perfect Couple"). Relationships Family *Rebecca Katsopolis (mother) *Jesse Katsopolis (father) *Alex Katsopolis (brother) *Connie Donaldson (aunt) *Corky Donaldson (uncle) *Three unnamed uncles *Danny Tanner (uncle) *Pamela Tanner (aunt; deceased) *D.J. Tanner (cousin) *Stephanie Tanner (cousin) *Michelle Tanner (cousin) *Howie (cousin) *Irene Katsopolis (paternal grandmother) *Nick Katsopolis (paternal grandfather) *Nedra Donaldson (maternal grandmother) *Kenneth Donaldson (maternal grandfather) *Iorgos Katsopolis (great-grandfather; deceased) *Gina Katsopolis (great-grandmother) '''''Fuller House: *Jackson Fuller (first cousin; once removed) *Max Fuller (first cousin; once removed) *Tommy Fuller Jr. (first cousin; once removed) *Unnamed first cousin; once removed *Tommy Fuller, Sr. (cousin-in-law; deceased) *Pamela Katsopolis (adoptive sister) Trivia *Favorite animal: lion *Nicknames: Nick, Nickster *Likes the color blue *In "Stephanie's Wild Ride", it is revealed that his favorite story is "Three Billy Goats Gruff" *He only likes to play with Alex *Was born on Michelle's fifth birthday *Is right-handed *Since in the actor (Dylan) is older than his brother (Blake) by 19 minutes, it stands to reason that Nicky is younger than Alex ''Fuller House'' After Full House ended he (and Alex) graduated from high school. In Fuller House Nicky and Alex are in college, they are planning to open up a fish taco truck business together, and they move back in with Jesse and Becky. Nicky and Alex eventually become big brothers after Jesse and Becky adopt a baby girl. Gallery ''Full House'' Nicky.jpg|Nicky Katsopolis Nicky_and_or_alexander.png|From "Nicky and/or Alexander" Season 7 Nicky & Alex.png|In the season 7 opening Nicky Katsopolis.jpeg Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) Season 8 Nicky & Alex.png|In the season 8 opening ''Fuller House'' Fuller_House_Season_1_Nicky and Alex_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane Nicky_Katsopolis_Fuller_House_001.png|24 year old Nicky in Fuller House Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:Katsopolis Famly Category:Fuller House characters Category:Adults Category:Galleries